


A Hands on Lesson

by kinkylicorice



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Other, Public indecency, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkylicorice/pseuds/kinkylicorice
Summary: What was supposed to be Alfonse giving you hands on tutoring lessons to help you better learn the Askrian language turned out to be another type of hands on help.





	A Hands on Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Alfonse because he really is a fucking cutie and he’s my favorite hero from the FE franchise. I have something else planned for him in the future, but I wanted to write something quick for my most precious prince ♡

“S-Summoner..!” Another buck of his hips and a soft strangled cry of your name ripped from the young Askr prince seated infront of you. Eyes shining with mirth and mischief, your hand continued to stroke along his harden length. Thumb coming to swirl against the sensitive reddening and pearling tip, before pressing down that gave you a reward of a jolt and grunt from the prince.

“Hm? Is there something you need of me Alfonse? I thought you were here to help tutor me so that I may learn more about the Askrian language. I am so very eager to learn from you, especially if its hands on like now.” At the quip his eyes ripped from what your hand was doing to him to side eye you. Brows furrowed in a mixture of pleasure and slight agitation he retorted.

“T-that’s-” but his words were cut off as he grunted loudly as you softly squeezed his length as he rocked up into your hand, a grin plastered on your face. His hips rising off the seat of his chair as he met each pump from your merciless hand. Chin resting lightly on his shoulder to drink in the exquisite view of the Askr prince. Mouth ghosting hot breathes along his exposed sweating neck earning you small whimpers. Ams wrapped around him snuggly, left hand gripped within his hand, while your right steadily squeezed and pumped his weeping cock. While lewd the simple fact Alfonse held your hand so tenderly while you made a mess of him made your heart swell with affection.

“You know my dearest prince,” Alfonse’s body jolted hard at the singsong of his petname. Hips stuttering for a brief reprise, but quickly regaining a faster pace. “You look so very undignified here. You shamelessly driving your cock without hesitation into my palm. Face ablazed with embarrassment of the thought of getting caught, such a sinful look for the future king of Askr.“ Another strangled moan left his lips as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes glazing over at your words. “Especially in such a public place as this. If a hero were to walk in now to retrieve a tome and caught a glimpse of you in such a uncouth state. Now, that would be a quite a mess. Would you not agree my prince?” Lips quirking into a impish grin when a needy whine fell from him at the threat of being seen in such a unprincely state. But with the way his hips bucked up more feverishly into your hand, he didn’t seem too averse to the idea in his current lust filled state of mind.

“Summoner! Please… please…!” Head quirking you drank in his disheveled appearance. Teeth worrying his bottom lip raw, half lidded eyes locked intensely on the sight of his cock slipping in and out of your fist with wet slaps accompying each harsh thrust. Pants pushed down just barely enough to allow his cock to be free for you to touch as you so wish. Bright blush spread across his cheeks and the tops of his ears, bangs starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat that covered his face. Your eyes flickered down to the line of drool that dibbled out from the corner of his mouth starting to trail a path down his chin. Oh, the picaresque look of divine perfection.

“What is it you need my sweet prince? My ever so dearest, precious, partner?” A cracked moan ripped from him, head lolling back to rest on the top of the chair as a mantra of endless pleas fell from his lips. Blue eyes shut tightly as he focused intently on the feeling of his cock drilling into your warm palm. Though warm, it heavily failed in comparison to the burning, wet, heat of actually being inside you. His Summoner. The hand that was intertwined with yours clenched harder at the memories of being one with you and your smile softened. “Alfonse, my most precious partner. Tell me what you need and I’ll gladly give it to you,” Mouth moving close to nip at his ear you whispered hotly. “My king.” A loud choked sob escaped him as he cracked his eyes open to meet your gaze and you almost recoiled at the intense emotions swirling in those cobalt eyes. The usual shy Alfonse who could barely keep eye contact when you spoke about mundane hero things, now seemed to take a back seat. Hand not holding yours released it’s death grip on his chair, reaching up to grip the back of your head and tug you closer so he could press his mouth against yours. Moaning wantonly into your mouth his hips continued to ceasely buck up into your touch.

“Summoner.. Summoner… I love you so much Summoner..” Breath catching in your throat at the declaration of love you kissed him passionately once more before your eyes locked with his, thumb swiping against his tip.

“Alfonse, my precious partner. Come for me.” Blue eyes widdening before screwing shut, hips stuttering as his hand gripped yours tightly. With a loud cry of your name echoing in the once quiet room, he came onto his chest plate. Ragged pants from your prince filled the room as he gathered his bearings, though he felt your lips ghost butterfly kisses on his exposed neck and he hummed tiredly. Tilting his head away to expose more of his sweating neck, his tongue swiped across his dry lips before he spoke.

“Although not quite what I had in mind when I said I would tutor you, Summoner,” his head turned to you, gaze softening when he met your eyes. “I admit. I did not hate what transpired.” Another grin graced your face as you leaned in to kiss his red cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed my help Alfonse. Now, if I may. I’d like to have my reward now.“ Before he could ask questions of what you meant, you brought your hand that was covered in his cum up to your mouth and began to lick it clean. A strangled noise escaped the prince as he turned bright red at your show. Hands moving to cover his face in embarrassment, but you noticed his eyes peeking through his cracked fingers to watch you. You were surely going to be the death of him


End file.
